The Broken Hearted
by meganelizabeth13
Summary: Silas has killed the Mystic Falls gang, including Caroline. Klaus leaves with Rebekah to New Orleans. Seeking revenge on Silas with the help of an old friend Marcel, things are suddenly stopped to a halt when he meets Caroline's identical twin sister no one knew about. Secrets buried deep are uncovered, and relationships are tested. Will this girl put Klaus' heart back together?
1. The Phone Call

**So, where should I start? This is my very first fanfiction story that I've ever written. I don't have a beta, so there will be mistakes but I'm apologizing for that right now. I don't own anything except maybe the idea/plot. It came to mind when I saw Candice with brown hair. Also, a few more things before you start reading, I had made an account on here in April of 2013 and uploaded the first four chapters of this story to that account. I forgot the password and what email I used (silly me) so I just made a new account. You will be able to find that story, it has the same title and the same dialogue basically. The files got deleted off my old laptop so I've had to re-write all of it, which hasn't been fun. I just wanted to get that out there so people didn't think I was stealing someone else's idea. Anyways, here's the first chapter. Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 1; The Phone Call

He had just got off the phone with Damon and Stefan, arguing with both of them about the cure. What to do with it. Who got to use it. They ended up stealing the cure from Katherine. He didn't think they had it in them, knowing Katherine. She was smart, sneaky and conniving. She wouldn't give up without a fight. He found out that Rebekah had tried to use the cure that Katherine used as a decoy. Once he saw her, he was definitely going to give her a mouthful about trying to pull a stunt like that. What if it had been the real thing? There was only one dose of the cure, and he did not want it going to waste. It needed to be given to Silas. Once Silas took it Klaus could kill him and he would be gone for good. At first he wanted Elena to take it so he could make more hybrids. Then Silas came into the picture and suddenly he wasn't so worried about his hybrids anymore.

To calm his nerves he walked over to his nearby desk, grabbed the bottle of bourbon and a glass, and his sketch pad. Drinking and drawing were the things that could always take his mind off of something he didn't want it on. And Caroline. How could he forget about her? He couldn't. In his one thousand years of existence he had never met anyone like her. She was full of light, and brought out the best in him. She also brought out parts of his humanity. Parts of him he didn't know existed anymore. And he would have done anything to keep it this way.

Hours later he woke up to the incessant buzzing of his phone going off. He opened his eyes and immediately regretted drinking as much as he had. The whole bottle of bourbon. Gone. His head was throbbing with pain, and his phone going off was not helping. He looked at the screen. Rebekah was calling. He had several missed calls from her and also a few text messages. He scoffed. It's about time she called and informed him on what was going on with the Salvatore brothers and what they planned on doing with the cure. If they were going to give it to him, so he could make a deal with Silas, or give it to Elena. Nonetheless, he knew he should answer, so he did.

"What do you want, dear sister?" He managed to say before he got dizzy as he stood up. He held his free hand on his head and sat back down on the couch.

"Nik! Nik! Thank God you finally answered!" She was sobbing now and started to explain why, but it was too hard for Klaus to understand what she was trying to say.

He was alert now. "Rebekah, slow down." She did, or at least she tried. She was still choking back small sobs and sniffling.

"Nik, it's really bad."

"What's really bad?" His stomach dropped.

"They're all dead, Nik." She started sobbing uncontrollably again. If Klaus knew anything about his only sister, it was that her emotions were like a roller coaster. Up and down. Never holding anything back.

"Rebekah! Who is dead? Tell me!" His voice was growing louder and at this point he was getting agitated. He hated when people tried to sugar coat things, and especially when they didn't get straight to the point.

"Everyone, Nik. Damon. Stefan. Elena. Bonnie. Matt. Jeremy. Even…" Her voice trailed off, and in that instant, Klaus knew the last name she was going to say. Caroline.

"Caroline! Is she okay?" He stood up again. His stomach sank to his feet, for the second time, waiting for an answer.

Rebekah sniffled a little bit more, tried to dry her tears and took a deep breath, and let it out. She didn't want to tell her brother that Caroline had died. She didn't know how he would act. And to be honest, she feared it.

"No." He sat back down.

It was a simple answer. Just one word. That was all he needed. If he was actually alive and human, he knew his heart would have stopped beating the second Rebekah has informed him of Caroline's death. He could not live without her. He didn't want to. Whether Caroline wanted to believe it or not, he was in love with her. He would have done anything for her. And now she was gone. And she would never truly know how much he had loved her. Tears started to form in his eyes, and tried to hold them back for the remainder of the time he was on the phone with Rebekah.

"Tell me where you are, Rebekah. I'm going to pick you up and you are going to explain to me how this fucking happened." His voice was raised now, and Rebekah flinched, knowing that this conversation was nowhere near over.

"I'm at the old Lockwood cellar, in the woods behind the mansion." He hung up the phone without another word.

He completely lost it. Tears were falling down his face and the pain he was feeling was indescribable. The only woman he had ever loved in his life, was now gone. He gripped his phone in his hand as hard as he could, and the next thing it was in pieces on the floor.

He stood up, ignoring the throbbing in his head, walked over to his desk where he left his sketch pad before passing out. He flipped it open to the picture he was drawing earlier. It was a picture of Caroline. She was smiling, and her beautiful blonde curls were cascading down her shoulders. He picked up the sketch pad, and threw it across the room. He grabbed the desk and flipped it over. He continued to destroy everything in the living room. Paintings ripped off the walls, furniture flipped upside down. He screamed at the top of his lungs every time he broke something, because something was breaking inside of him.

It was the only way he knew how to deal with his sadness. Violence. He dropped to his knees with a thud, and held his head in his hands. He didn't know what to do. He sat there for what felt like forever, and finally got up. He took a look around the room. Everything was destroyed. He didn't care though. That was the last thing on his mind. He grabbed his jacket off the floor, and started to walk out. He glanced back for just one moment, and saw a broken mirror. He saw his reflection in it. He face was red with dried tears. He hated crying. He hated feeling so vulnerable. He hated that he loved her so much, because if he hadn't, he would have never felt this way. He needed to pull himself together. He would not dare to let Rebekah see him like this.

* * *

Klaus had hung up on Rebekah. She hated when he did that to her. She supposed he had every right to be mad at her though. She never really liked Caroline, but she never wanted her to die. Klaus had loved her, and she was good for him. She made him a better person and even Rebekah knew it.

At this point she was feeling remorse for everyone that had died that night. She loved Stefan. They had a history together. She always hoped that one day they would end up together again. And Matt. She always liked Matt too. He was sweet, and didn't deserve this. He should have got out of Mystic Falls the very first chance he had.

Damon was always an asshole to her, so she could really care less about him. After cure hunting with Elena today, she started to hate her just a little bit less than usual. Even though Elena has her humanity turned off, she was still a good person. She didn't deserve this either.

Deep down she was compassionate towards Elena, because on some level they understood each other. Elena never wanted to be a vampire. She wanted to have a normal human life, get married, have kids, and grow old. And that's exactly what Rebekah wanted. She hated being a vampire. She hated that she would never be able to have children. She would never be able to have the life she always wanted for herself.

She never knew Bonnie that well either. But she shouldn't have died. She was a witch. A Bennett one at that, and she was very powerful. She always had great respect for witches. Probably because her mother was one years ago.

Looking at all their dead bodies was making her emotional again and she honestly didn't even know why. The smell of dead flesh was starting to sink in the air and it made her sick. She just wanted this night to be over. She didn't want to face her brother. He was going to bed mad at her. First of all, because she didn't stop this from happening. Because she didn't save Caroline. And because she didn't stop Silas from running off with the cure.

* * *

The drive to the Lockwood mansion was dreadful. He decided to park right in front of the house. He got out of his black SUV, and started the walk toward the woods.

Moments after entering the woods he could smell it. Rotting flesh. It made him want to vomit. The thought of his beautiful Caroline dead, rotting away in the woods. This wasn't going to be easy.

He finally came upon Rebekah. She was leaned against a tree. Her clothes were dirty and she looked like a mess. Come to think of it, he hadn't seen her like this in years.

"Rebekah."

"Nik." She said as she started to walk towards him. She stopped a few steps later and looked over her shoulder at the bodies, and then back at her brother. The look on his face made her heard break into a million pieces. The last time she saw this look on his face was the day that Henrik died.

He looked passed her and a few other trees and that's when he saw them all laying on the ground. That's when he saw her. He started walking towards them, the smell of rotting flesh growing stronger. He finally got to her, and knelt down. He picked up her head in his hands and removed a few pieces of hair that were in her face. He looked at her dead and frail body only to see lots of blood and that her heart had been ripped from her chest.

"Silas did this?" He asked with anger and heartbreak in his voice.

"Yes." She said hesitantly. She was scared. She knew that Klaus had a bad temper, and didn't know how he was going to react to this. To Caroline being dead. And Silas off with the cure using it for God knows what.

"Start explaining. Now." The demand in his voice did not go unnoticed by Rebekah when the spoke that last word.

"I guess I'll just start from the beginning." She inhaled. Exhaled. "As you know, Elena and I went to that small town in Pennsylvania to find Katherine. We eventually found her. We sat her down in a restaurant and tried to get some answers out of her…"

Klaus interrupted her before she could finish. "And how did that work out for you, Bekah? I knew I should have handled this myself."

"Nik, please. Just let me finish." He just started back down at Caroline. He clearly wasn't going to spout off anymore sarcastic comments so Rebekah went back to explaining.

"We were starting to get answers out of her and then the Salvatore brothers had to interrupt us. We sat there and all five of us argued until we all agreed that we would go back to Katherine's to look for the cure. We got to Katherine's and…"

Klaus rushed over to her using vampire speed, grabbed her throat and slammed her against a tree.

"You tried to take the cure. Not knowing if it would work or not. Did you ever think that if it had actually worked, Damon wouldn't have killed you on the spot? You would have been human and all he needed to do was snap your pretty little neck and you wouldn't have woken up. Use your fucking head, Rebekah. Plus I told you to get the cure for me, not to use the damn thing on yourself!" He finally released her and let out a breath she was holding and rubbed her neck where his had was.

"Well I'm going to skip all the boring details, but at the end of it all Stefan and Damon got the real cure from Katherine. And the Elena ended up stealing it from them. She called that creepy professor Shane or Silas or whatever his name is and wanted to make a deal with him. She informed Bonnie, Matt and… Caroline."

"Don't say her name."

She brushed off the comment he made and continued. "When Silas got here he had brought some witches with him. Everything got out of control, and I tried several times to call you. Don't act like I didn't try, Nik. Because I did. But I wasn't going to risk my own life in the midst of it."

The memory of him sipping on his bourbon and drawing pictures of Caroline flashed through his head. He would have given anything to go back in time. To see her again. To see her alive, and happy. But was she really happy? He had ruined her relationship with Tyler and drove him out of town. Rebekah's voice snapped him back to reality.

"Before I knew it Silas' witches were performing a spell which created a boundary so no one could leave. Luckily enough I wasn't in the boundary when they created it so I hid behind some brush and watched the whole thing unfold. Don't act like you are the only one hurt by this, Nik. I loved Stefan. I cared about Matt." Tears were forming in her eyes again.

"Go back to the SUV and wait for me there. I will take care of this, by myself. Before you leave give me your phone. I need to it and mine is broke." He held out his hand waiting for Rebekah to give him the phone and she gave him a confused look. She grabbed the phone out of her back pocket and handed it to him. She started walking back to the SUV. She knew better than to question her brother at a time like this. Although she did wonder what he planned on doing with the bodies.

He knelt back down to Caroline again and picked up her head and held it in his hands. He felt so helpless. This was not over. He was going to get revenge on Silas. No matter what it took.

He knew what he needed to do. He wasn't going to bury them here. Whether he wanted to admit it or not they all deserved a proper burial, especially Caroline. He made a quick call to the police and informed them that multiple murders had taken place behind the Lockwood mansion. He hung up the phone without answering anymore questions. It took everything inside of him to leave Caroline there but this was what needed to be done. With vampire speed he was back at the SUV. Rebekah was waiting for him there. He climbed in and started the vehicle.

"What did you do with the bodies?" She asked as he handed the phone back to her.

"I didn't do anything to them, they're still there. I was not burying them out there only to be missing and forgotten. Caroline deserves a hell of a lot more than that." He continued on. "I called the police and they should be here shortly. That's why when we get back to the mansion I'm giving you ten minutes to pack your stuff because we're getting the hell out of this town."

"We're leaving? Where are we going?" Since everything had happened the thought of leaving actually hadn't crossed her mind. The more she thought about it though, it made sense. There was nothing left for them here anymore.

"New Orleans. I have an old friend there that I've been meaning to catch up with. Plus I already have a place there."

"When were you ever in New Orleans?" She didn't remember Klaus being in New Orleans. Then it dawned on her. Before she could say anything else Klaus interrupted.

"You were daggered and in the coffin. It was between the 1940's and 1950's."

She scoffed. "Of course I was daggered and lying in a box. You never cared about me, Nik." Tears were forming in her eyes yet again. She suddenly got mad at herself for it. She didn't even remember the last time she cried this much.

Klaus was too tired to give her one of his usual snarky comments so he put the SUV in park, turned it off and started to climb out. "We're here. Ten minutes, Bekah. And I'm leaving. With or without you."

She walked through the front door and saw the destroyed living room. All the furniture and end tables were flipped over and broken into pieces. All of his paintings were thrown about and ripped up. Her heart broke for her older brother. She knew he was hurt, whether he would admit it or not.

She made her way upstairs to her room, grabbed the two biggest Louis Vuitton suitcases she had and started piling clothes into them. Only her favorites of course. By the time she had packed everything she thought she needed, she had about two minutes left. She decided to call Elijah.

She scrolled through her phone and came upon his name. She hadn't heard from him in so long she wondered if this number was the right one. She called it and it went straight to voicemail. She decided to leave him a voicemail, even if he never got it. She wanted to feel like she was talking to him.

"Hey Lijah, it's me. Bekah." Her voice sounded uneasy and she knew it. "I just called to talk to you." A few moments passed. Tears started to form in her eyes again and she let out a sob. "I miss you." She wiped her tears and inhaled and exhaled. "Anyways, Nik and I are leaving Mystic Falls. Something happened and there is nothing here for us anymore. Nik is going to New Orleans and I'm going with him. He needs you, Elijah. He won't admit it but he needs you. It would be nice of you to show up. You know how to find us." She looked at the clock. She was running out of time. "I have to go, but I love you." She hung up the phone.

She put her phone in her pocket and took one last look around her room. She would miss this place. Even though Mystic Falls had brought her and her family nothing but trouble, this place just felt like home. She would never forget it.

She grabbed her suitcase off the bed and started to walk downstairs. Klaus was nowhere to be found so she decided to wait for him in the SUV. She put her suitcase in back and climbed in.

A minute later she heard him walk out of the house, slamming the door with suitcase in hand. He opened up the back door of the SUV and tossed his suitcase in. He climbed in the driver's seat, started the vehicle up and drove off.

This was it, he thought. He was finally leaving Mystic Falls. He just never expected it to be like this.

* * *

**Alright, there's the first chapter. I would really really really appreciate reviews. Please be kind.  
**


	2. Welcome Back

**Well, here's the second chapter. Let me just say, I honestly have no clue where this story is going. I just came up with the idea and started writing. I only have a little bit planned out but if there's something you specifically want me to write about, let me know. Someone did ask me if I planned on bringing Caroline to back to life. I personally didn't plan on it, but I want it to be up to my readers what happens with this story, so leave me a review and tell me! But remember, I have no beta so there will probably be some small mistakes. Be kind. Enjoy!  
**

* * *

Chapter 2; Welcome Back

Rebekah could feel the warm sun on her skin as she woke up from her sleep. She loved that feeling. She opened her eyes and immediately regretted it. "Bloody hell that sun is bright!" She said as she covered her eyes with her hand. Klaus didn't say anything even though she knew he had heard her.

Adjusting to the brightness Rebekah finally spoke. "Are we almost there yet?"

Klaus let out a sigh. "You are beginning to sound like a whiny five year old."

"Whatever Nik. I'm too tired and hungry to fight with you right now." Just then she realized how hungry she was. She hoped they would be there soon. But by the looks of it they were stuck in morning traffic on interstate 10. The joys of living in a city, she thought. She hadn't lived in a city since the 1920's. And that was Chicago, which is much different than New Orleans.

The drive through the city to his apartment in the French Quarter overlooking Bourbon Street was long and overwhelming. Rebekah never liked new places. She had hoped New Orleans would become her new home. Her new home with the family she had left. Nik was all she had left. Elijah too. And she wondered if he would show up like she asked him to. In this moment this missed Finn and Kol. She was never that close to Finn, but nevertheless he was still her brother. Kol had teased her a lot and they always fought, but she missed him and his humor. He always knew how to make her laugh.

Klaus broke the silence and parked the SUV on the side of the street. "We're here."

Rebekah looked up at the building. It had three floors, and the fourth looked like some type of attic, maybe. The second and third floor had balconies. It had hanging baskets of flowers around the balcony every few feet. Which Rebekah thought was a nice touch. There were big beautiful windows that had black shutters around every one of them. "Is this it? The whole building is ours?"

Klaus let out another sigh. "Yes. I bought it in 1942 and it hasn't changed a bit." A few moments passed. "Grab the suitcases, Rebekah." She rolled her eyes and Klaus stepped out of the vehicle. Klaus took a look around, knowing he was home again. He had missed this place. He thought the next time he would be here he would have Caroline by his side. His thoughts were interrupted when he saw his old friend, Marcel. He was standing at the entrance of the apartment. A smirk came upon both of their faces as Klaus started walking towards him.

"It's been a long time, my friend." Rebekah noticed the deep voice and immediately wondered who this man was. They pulled each other into a quick hug. This was very strange for Rebekah to see. She had never seen Nik so acquainted with anybody that wasn't family besides Stefan in the 1920's. She walked up to them, hesitantly. As she got closer she could sense that this guy was also a vampire.

Klaus introduced them. "Marcel, this is my sister, Rebekah. And Rebekah, this is Marcel. He's an old friend."

"Old? Come on man, I'm not that old." He joked.

Rebekah took in his appearance. The color of his skin was beautiful and she admired it. Her skin was always a pale white color, and his was a dark mocha color. It reminded her of Bonnie's complexion. Something she was always jealous of. His hair was cut very short, flat to his head. He looked like he hadn't shaven in days with the stubble that was growing on his face, but Rebekah didn't mind. His eyes were a dark brown color, almost black. But behind those eyes she could sense something sinister, and that intrigued her.

Aside from his facial features she noticed that he was built and slightly taller than her. The black cotton v-neck he was wearing was snug to his muscles in all the right places. He was wearing necklaces that reminded her of Nik's. Going south she noticed he was wearing dark jeans with boots. Also, like her brother's outfits. Maybe these two were better friends than she had originally thought.

Amongst checking him out, he held out his hand to shake hers. "Hello." He smiled at her. She dropped the suitcases and shook his hand. As soon as she touched his hand the breath in her throat hitched and she gasped quietly. "Hi." She could feel the electricity flowing between them. Their vampire senses made sure of that. Noticing that she had shook his hand a little too long, she let go of it, feeling awkward. She looked away, her cheeks starting to get red.

Marcel started talking. "I usually don't like to be woke up in the middle of the night, but when you called and said you were coming back to town I had to make an exception." Rebekah was still looking away, but listening to the conversation. Klaus must have used her phone while she was sleeping to call him. Marcel kept talking. "I got a hold of the phone company, and here is the phone you wanted. Same number and everything." He reached in his back pocket and handed Klaus the cell phone. "Also, I had the entire apartment cleaned, stocked with food, etcetera. It's a little bare in there but still has some of the original furniture." Rebekah wasn't surprised by this. Klaus bossing this guy around. Her brother had many servants throughout his life, but this guy was different. He looked like the type of guy that wouldn't let anyone boss him around. She would have to ask Klaus about this.

Klaus gave him a small smile. "Thanks mate. We have a lot to catch up on. Want to come in and join me for a drink?"

"Actually, about that… Someone is waiting in there for you. He said he was your brother, and I believe he is because he looks rather familiar."

"Elijah!" Rebekah shouted. She opened the front door to find her older brother standing in the living room in front of the fire place, nursing a glass of scotch, his back turned to her. He was dressed in a suit, like usual.

"Lijah?" Tears were already in her eyes. He turned around and set the glass down on the mantle. Rebekah ran to him, hugging him and crying on his shoulder. She was crying because of everything that she had been through in the last twenty four hours, and because her brother was there that she had missed so dearly.

Klaus was a little upset knowing Elijah was here. He knew that Rebekah must have called him and told him what happened. She always calls Elijah when things get a little rough. He knew Elijah was here to make sure he was okay and he hated that. He hated feeling vulnerable. He hated when people tried to comfort him. It's just not how he handled things.

"Marcel, please wait outside. This won't take long and we have a lot to catch up on. We can go out for a drink after I'm done speaking with my siblings." Marcel nodded.

Klaus walked in and shut the door behind him. He saw Rebekah clinging to Elijah and could hear her crying.

"Well, well, well. Don't let me interrupt the sob fest." They broke apart and Rebekah turned to Klaus.

"Hello brother." Elijah said.

"Why are you here, Elijah? Did our baby sister come crying to you?"

Rebekah wiped her tears.

"I came because Rebekah asked me to, yes. And it didn't take me long to figure out why you left Mystic Falls so abruptly. I know there is only one reason why you would have left that town. Caroline." A few moments passed by. "What happened, Niklaus?"

Klaus rolled his eyes. "I hate when you call me that." His voice started to get louder. "And yes, Caroline is gone! The only woman I have ever loved is no longer here! Are you happy?! Is that what you wanted to hear, Elijah?!"

Rebekah stood there silently, not knowing what to say. Although Elijah was surprised that Klaus had opened up so quickly, he knew he would not get anything else out of him for a while.

Klaus let out an irritated sigh. "I don't have time for this. I'm going out for a drink with Marcel."

Klaus couldn't believe that he said that out loud. Saying it out loud made it more real. It made his heart ache and his tattered soul hurt knowing he couldn't have her back.

As Klaus turned to leave Elijah spoke. "Regardless Niklaus, I'm staying here."

Klaus opened the door and mumbled something underneath his breath that neither Elijah nor Rebekah could hear before he slammed it shut. Rebekah flinched. She turned to Elijah and gave him a sad smile. They had a lot to catch up on too.

Klaus slammed the door shut and turned to Marcel. "Sorry about that mate." Marcel shrugged. "So, how about that drink?"

Klaus decided to go to Lafitte's Blacksmith Shop. It is one of the oldest bars in America, dating back to 1772. Klaus picked it because he always appreciated a little history, having lived a thousand years. It's located on Bourbon Street, just like his apartment so it wouldn't be a long walk. Marcel interrupted his thoughts.

"I didn't mean to eavesdrop on the conversation in there, but this girl Caroline, I'm sorry that you lost her. I know you better than you think, Klaus. And I know enough about you that you usually only care about family, and very few close friends." He stopped and chuckled a bit at the last part. "So, she must have meant a lot to you." Marcel stopped talking, afraid of over-stepping a boundary with his words.

Klaus sighed and ignored the sympathy his friend was giving him. "I want to seek revenge on the person who killed her, and I'm going to need your help. He also took something very, very important from me." Klaus was referring to the cure. He needed it back. Both he and Silas wanted it for different reasons.

Marcel gave him a sympathetic look. "Of course. Something tells me though that the person who killed her is not human. Not human equals immortal, and probably very powerful if you're asking for my help."

Klaus walked into the building and sat down at the bar. "Bourbon. On the rocks."

The bartender looked to Marcel. "Same for me."

Klaus hated asking for help. He had existed for a thousand years and couldn't even remember the last time he asked for it. Although he hated asking for help, he knew Marcel was the right person to ask.

Klaus started talking. "Have you ever heard of Silas?" He let a few moments pass before speaking again. "Silas is a two thousand year old immortal being. He was a powerful with before being turned into a vampire."

The look on Marcel's face changed. It turned from content, to surprise with a hint of fear. "The name sounds familiar. He was the one who killed your girlfriend?"

There's that word. Girlfriend. Caroline was never really more than a friend. His heart started to hurt again, something he had never felt before. In a moment of weakness, he opened up.

He took a sip of bourbon. "She wasn't my girlfriend. But she was someone I deeply cared for."

Marcel didn't ask any more questions, knowing how uncomfortable the situation was for his friend.

Klaus and Marcel talked back and forth, occasionally taking drinks of their bourbon, and ordering more. Marcel told Klaus he would get some of his guys on the Silas issue. To search for him. After they found him, Klaus didn't know what he planned on doing with him exactly. Klaus obviously planned on killing Silas himself. He didn't know how he was going to do it, but he knew he would make the pain last for days, maybe even weeks, before ending his life. He wanted to project all of his pain he felt, on Silas.

Marcel went on to talk about his life after Klaus left him in the 1950's. Marcel was very important and powerful in the supernatural community in New Orleans. He had just the right people wrapped around his finger. Whatever Marcel wanted to happen in that city, happened. He was in complete control of it. He had all the power.

Hours later they walked out of the bar, the southern Louisiana air making it hard to breathe because of all the humidity. The street was filling with people, and everything was starting to get busy. It was Friday night, after all. Bourbon Street always got crowded on a Friday night. He noticed crowds of people in the street, and assumed there must be come event going on tonight.

Klaus and Marcel made small talk on the way back to his apartment, and that's when he heard it. That infectious laugh that could easily make anyone else laugh too, or smile at the least. It was Caroline's laugh. He quickly turned to where the laugh was coming from and saw her. He saw Caroline, except it wasn't Caroline. This girl had Caroline's beautiful face, creamy white skin, but dark brown hair. Almost a red color. He couldn't believe what he was seeing. Klaus was frozen and he was pretty sure that Marcel was trying to ask him what his problem was, but he was in this trance staring at this beautiful girl who he thought he had lost.

She was talking to another girl with blonde hair and they were laughing about something, but couldn't hear them. They were too far away. He noticed that she started to get farther and farther away, so he came unglued to where he was and started to walk quickly in her direction. People were starting to get in the way, which was slowing him down. He pushed a few of people and yelled. "Move!" Pushing a few more people, he yelled out again. "Get out of my way!" Some guy who was pushed by Klaus grabbed him arm, and started to yell something at him. Klaus was too focused to get to this girl so he grabbed this guy's wrist and twisted it and kept walking. He didn't have time to deal with humans and their bullshit.

This wasn't working so he decided to call her by the name he thought was hers. "Caroline!" Nothing. She kept walking. "Caroline!" He tried to yell louder this time, but it didn't work. She rounded a corner and wasn't in his sight anymore. He decided to use his vampire speed to get to the corner. He wasn't going to let this go. He needed to see this girl. He didn't care if people noticed that he was moving at an abnormally fast speed.

He got to the corner and rounded it in the direction she went. He didn't see her anymore. He looked both ways and called out Caroline's name again. In that moment he swore he could smell vanilla and lavender, which was something that Caroline always smelled like.

"Klaus?" Marcel asked from behind him. "Are you alright?" Klaus turned around to face him.

He closed his eyes and sighed deeply while rubbing his temples. "I have to go. I'll call you soon though."

Klaus walked away and Marcel was confused. Klaus couldn't go back to the apartment yet. He had so many things going through his mind so he decided to the long way home. He couldn't stop thinking about this girl. How her laugh sounded exactly like Caroline's, how she even looked like Caroline.

As he laid in bed that night, he realized two things. This girl was either Caroline's doppelganger, or Caroline had a twin sister no one knew about. His doppelganger theory didn't make sense. It didn't add up right, it just wasn't possible. Which left "Caroline had a twin sister" theory. He never thought Liz would have given up Caroline's twin. Either way, he was losing sleep over it. He would figure it out somehow. Even if it meant going back to the place he dreaded most to uncover the truth. Mystic Falls.

* * *

The next morning he woke up with only a few hours of sleep. He walked into the bathroom deciding to take a shower. He looked at his reflection in the mirror. He didn't recognize himself. He really did look awful. There were bags under his eyes, and more stubble than he usually let grow, covered his face. It made him look older than he really was. Given he was actually a thousand years old, his body was only twenty six.

He got in the shower and let the warm water run over his body. This girl was still consuming his thoughts. Her face replaying in his mind. That smile. That laugh he could still hear in his ears. He shut the water off, got out and dried off. He grabbed some clothes and threw them on.

He hadn't actually unpacked yet, so he grabbed the suitcase he packed the night before and headed downstairs. Knowing he was going to get questionable stares from both of his siblings, he tried to get out of there as fast as he could.

"Where are you going?" Klaus stopped walking and turned around to where the voice was coming from. Elijah was sitting at the table in the dining room, drinking coffee and reading a newspaper.

"Away. For a day or two." He didn't want either of his siblings to know where he was going or why. Just then Rebekah walked in from the kitchen and chimed in.

"What's with the suitcase, Nik? You're not leaving, are you?" Rebekah just got to New Orleans. She finally got Elijah back, and Klaus was running away. All she wanted was her family to be together again. Was that too much to ask? She was beginning to think that it was.

"It's actually none of your business where I go." He knew he sounded hostile but didn't care. Rebekah started to say something again but Klaus interrupted her.

"I don't have time for this right now. I'll be back in a day or two." Before anyone else could say anything else he was out the door and headed for the SUV. He dreaded going back to Mystic Falls. He wanted to put that place behind him forever. But he was only going back there for one reason. Caroline.

* * *

**Like I've said before, you will be able to find the beginning of this story on here. I had to make a new account. But I started writing this in mid April right before the backdoor pilot episode of The Originals aired. Obviously, if you've seen the show you will realize that I'm portraying the relationship of Klaus and Marcel differently. What I also think is funny is that I wanted to pair Rebekah and Marcel in this, and then it kind of happened on the show. Anyway, I will start re-writing chapter 3 soon, so that should be up within the next few days!  
**


	3. Unfinished Business

**Here's the third chapter! I have no beta, and honestly only read through this once so there's going to be mistakes. Just a fair warning. Enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 3; Unfinished Business

Klaus knew that going back to Mystic Falls was a bad idea. One of the reasons being the memories he had there. Mostly just the memories of her. Klaus wasn't the type of person to deal with his emotions. He liked to slide them under the rug, pretending he never felt them.

The entire way back to Mystic Falls, he thought about what he had seen and heard last night. The last two days of his life had been crazier than they had been in a long time. And saying that meant a lot, considering how old he was and how much he had lived through. The more he thought about it, the more afraid he felt. Was what he saw last night even real? Was he going crazy? He had seen her with his eyes though, and heard that beautiful laugh that was still ringing in his ears.

Five minutes away from Mystic Falls and he still hadn't decided how he was going to approach Liz. Her daughter and high school friends had just been mysteriously murdered and he wanted to ask her if Caroline had a twin sister, or maybe even a doppelganger. It sounded crazy and he knew it, but he did need to do it. He needed to do it for closure.

Entering Mystic Falls, it was quiet. The town was usually upbeat with the chitter chatter of the towns people, but not today. He assumed it had to do with the deaths of Caroline, Elena, Bonnie, Jeremy, Stefan and Damon. The town was mourning the loss of them.

He parked the SUV across from The Grill. Getting out of the vehicle he could just feel the tension in the air. No one was talking. He didn't hear a single voice speaking. People were just walking by, minding their own business. In front of The Grill there were posters of all of them, their faces for the whole town to see. The posters stated that their funerals would take place at the same time at the only cemetery in Mystic Falls. Caroline's poster said that there would be a gathering at Sheriff Forbes' house after the funerals.

He had about thirty minutes until it started, so he decided to stop by the flower shop to get some flowers to place on Caroline's grave. He never thought he would be doing this. He never thought that he would lose her. He was angry at himself for not being there, when she needed him. He was angry at himself because he promised to always protect her and never let anything happen to her. And she wasn't here anymore.

Walking around the flower shop, he decided to get roses. It was a romantic notion, yes, but he loved her. Maybe this was the first time he truly admitted it to himself, but he did love her. He grabbed a bouquet of red roses, and sat them on the counter. The cashier said the amount of money he owed but Klaus was in a trance looking at the roses and thinking of Caroline that he didn't hear what the cashier said. Not wanting to ask the guy to repeat himself, he pulled out his wallet and set a fifty dollar bill down and told the guy to keep the change and walked out.

Knowing the cemetery wasn't far away he decided to walk. He needed the fresh air to clear his mind and calm him down for what he was about to do. Arriving at the cemetery, he noticed that just about the whole town of Mystic Falls was there. Not wanting anyone to recognize him, he kept his distance. He sat at a bench far enough away from all the people, but close enough to hear the pastor talk and people grieve.

Hearing people cry at the loss of someone made him very uncomfortable. He hated death. Although he murdered more people than probably anyone on this earth, he never wanted to deal with the pain and regret that came with it. Over the years he had learned how to block it without turning his humanity fully off.

A heart breaking sob broke from the crowd and Klaus knew immediately who it was. It was Liz. It was a mother's cry. Of his thousand years of living Klaus had never thought about having children, but he couldn't imagine losing one. After raising them, teaching them to walk, talk, ride a bike, drive their first vehicle, only to lose them before the best part of their life starts.

He couldn't stand it anymore and decided to walk around the rest of the cemetery. The sun was shining bright and he started to think about Finn and Kol. After Mikael and Esther broke up their family a thousand years ago, since then, the only thing he wanted was for them to be together. He would never admit it though. And it would never be the same without Finn and Kol. Henrik, too. He still had Elijah and Rebekah, and as much as he fought with them they were still family. He still had them. Even though he always treated Rebekah horribly, she was still there right by his side.

About forty five minutes passed and everyone cleared the cemetery and Klaus slowly walked toward Caroline's grave. His heart beat sped up and he felt tears in his eyes but held them back. He knelt down to her grave and sat the roses down. The gravestone said "Caroline Forbes, Daughter and Friend." Her birthday was October 5th. He thought back to first time he actually talked to her. On her 18th birthday, when she was dying and fighting for her life. He saved her that night, and after that he instantly fell in love with her.

From that night on he promised himself that he would never let anything happen to this beautiful baby vampire. Tears started to form again and this time he didn't hold them back. He couldn't.

"I'm sorry Caroline." He breathed. He wiped the tears that were rolling down his face. "I promised to protect you and never let anything happen to you and I didn't keep that promise." He let a few moments pass. "I'm going to make sure that Silas pays for this. You deserved so much Caroline. The first night I met you, when I saved you, I gave you the choice to live or die. You wanted to live. And that's what you should have done. I should have gotten you out of here when I had the chance. You would have been mad at me if I would have taken you against your will, but you'd still be alive. You were so damn stubborn though." He let out a small laugh when he said she was stubborn because it was true. He looked up at the sky and the sun was gone and he could hear thunder in the distance. "Goodbye, Caroline. I love you."

He got up and it took everything in him to walk away. It started to pour and he was glad for it because the rain hid the tears that were coming out of his eyes. He got to the SUV and drove off to Caroline's. He didn't want to do this but he desperately needed to talk to Liz and find out if what he saw in New Orleans was real or not. All his thoughts and memories started to flood his mind and that overwhelmed him. He never usually got this upset over anything.

There were a few vehicles parked out in front of her house so he parked down the road a bit. He got to the front porch where it finally shielded him from the pouring rain. He realized that his clothes were drenched but there wasn't much he could do about it.

Upon entering the porch Klaus could hear Liz talking to a few people, and her starting to cry again. That's when he heard a familiar voice. Tyler. Tyler was comforting Liz as she was crying. His first instinct was to run in there and snap Tyler's neck for even stepping foot in Mystic Falls again, let alone in Caroline's house. He knew that that would make things worse, so decided against it.

He walked up to the door and the wood boards on the porch creaked causing Liz and Tyler to look up. Liz's eyes were puffy from crying, and Klaus noticed she was wearing a black dress, and not her uniform. He wasn't used to seeing her out of it.

Liz looked at Klaus with confusion but at the same time understanding as to why he was there. Although it was never obvious, Liz picked up on hints from time to time that Klaus had feelings for her daughter. Then there was Tyler, and he looked at Klaus with anger and hatred.

Klaus looked at Liz as if to ask permission to come inside the house, and she nodded her head like she understood what he was asking. As he walked in there were a few other people standing around in the living room, talking casually, minding their own business.

"Klaus." Liz spoke. Her voice sounded funny sounding due to her nose being stuff from all the crying.

Before Klaus could say anything, Tyler spoke. "What the hell are you doing here?"

"I could ask you the same thing, mate. I thought I told you to never set foot in Mystic Falls again.

Liz rolled her time. "This is not the time."

Tyler raised her voice. "No, Liz, this is the time! Klaus forced me to leave town, therefore I couldn't protect Caroline. If he wouldn't have made me leave, she would still be here! I could have protected her!" Tyler scoffed and looked at Klaus with disgust. "You make me sick. You're pathetic. You never cared about Caroline. All you care about is yourself."

Klaus knew that was a lie, and tried to hold back his temper but couldn't. He flashed toward Tyler and grabbed him by the neck and slammed him backwards against the wall. When this happened, the remainder of people in the house immediately stopped talking and turned to see Tyler and Klaus fighting.

"What did you just say to me?" Klaus tightened his grip around Tyler's neck so that he could barely breathe.

"Klaus, let go of him!" Liz yelled.

Klaus let go of him after a few more seconds. He spoke and his voice broke. "Don't you dare tell me I didn't care about her. I have lived so long without somebody and when she came along, it was like I wasn't alone anymore. You may have been her first love, but I intended on being her last."

Liz was standing here in awe of these two guys fighting over the love of her daughter and it broke her heart knowing that her daughter couldn't have either of them. Klaus and Tyler were just standing there looking at each other while Liz thanked the guests for stopping by but that it was time to leave. The guests excused themselves and Liz walked back over to Klaus and Tyler.

Klaus looked over to Liz. "Liz, I came here to talk to you. It's important."

Liz never cared for Klaus, and was always weary of him, but this time she could tell it was important.

"Okay…" Liz was waiting for him to elaborate.

"I'd like to speak with you alone."

Liz looked confused when she heard Klaus say that. "Why alone?"

"Just trust me on it."

Liz was hesitant but gave in. "Tyler… I'll be fine. You can go home. Thank you for coming." She walked towards him and gave him a hug. Tyler hugged her back and headed for the door. Before he got to the door he looked back and spoke. "If you hurt her, I'll kill you." He walked out and disappeared into the rain.

Liz turned back to face Klaus. She was still confused as to why he was here but she was about to find out.

"Would you like anything to drink?"

"Bourbon, if you have any." She nodded and walked into the kitchen to get some. Klaus looked around the living room and sat down on the couch.

Liz came out of the kitchen with two glasses of bourbon and two coasters. She sat down a coaster on the coffee table along with Klaus' glass of bourbon. She sat across from him in a chair and took a sip of her bourbon.

"So why are you here Klaus?"

Klaus hated people beating around the bush, but he didn't know what to do in this situation so he just started rambling. "I know that I've caused a little trouble in this town from time to time…"

Liz interrupted him before he could finish. "A little?" She scoffed. "Try a whole shit load. You've ruined everything in this town, including many people's lives."

"Regardless, you know I loved Caroline, right?"

Liz started to tear up. "You loved her so much you let her die? Who did it anyway? You? Were they not giving you what you wanted? Heaven forbid the big bad hybrid doesn't get what he wants…"

Klaus raised his voice in anger because he was sick of both Liz and Tyler thinking he didn't care about Caroline. "No! It wasn't like that at all!" Moments passed before he spoke again. "It was Silas. And trust me, he will pay for this."

Klaus explained to Liz everything that had happened that night and why he and Rebekah had to flee Mystic Falls. His bourbon was gone and at that point he was starting to regret drinking it so fast. He still hadn't gone into the next subject of what he saw in New Orleans.

"Is that all you came here for? To tell me what happened to my daughter?"

"Partly, yes. But there is also something else I came here for."

Liz waited for him to speak.

"After I left Mystic Falls, I went to New Orleans. No particular reason, I've just always loved that city." Liz listened but didn't know what he was trying to get at. "The night I arrived I went out for a drink with an old friend and on the way back to my apartment… I saw something. Well… someone."

Liz was really confused at this point. "Klaus, what are you trying to get at? I'm not following."

Klaus blurted it out. "I saw Caroline! At least I thought I did, except she had brown hair instead of blonde. I saw her with my own eyes and I heard her laugh." His eyes filled with tears. "I can still here her laugh from that night. It was real, I swear. I came here because I wanted to know why on earth I saw this person there, after seeing Caroline's dead body hours before."

Liz looked like she saw a ghost. "Oh God…" She rested her elbows on her legs and put her head in her hands and started to cry. "I knew this was going to come back and bite me in the ass one day." She said it so quietly that is Klaus didn't have vampire hearing he wouldn't have heard her.

"What are you talking about Liz? Do you know something?"

She didn't answer him and stood up and wiped her tears from her face. "Do you want more to drink?" She grabbed the glasses and walked towards the kitchen before he could ever answer her.

He got up and followed her into the kitchen. "Liz, tell me what you know." His voice was demanding and stern. She stopped pouring the glasses of bourbon and turned around. There were tears in her eyes again.

"Okay… Caroline has a twin sister. Is that what you wanted to hear?" She let a few more moments pass. "Well you found out what you wanted to know. Leave."

Klaus had a shocked look on his face. "She has had a twin sister for eighteen, almost nineteen years of her life and you never thought to tell her?!"

They were both yelling at each other now. "Of course I wanted to tell her, but it's complicated!"

"I know all about complicated, trust me. Tell me everything Liz."

Liz grabbed the glasses and handed one to him as she walked passed him and out of the kitchen. He followed her back out into the living room. They both sat down and Liz started to talk.

"There wasn't a day that I didn't think about telling her. I just never knew how. I was sixteen and in high school when I got pregnant with them. Bill and I didn't even know what we were doing. We were so young." Moments passed while Liz was in deep thought thinking about to explain this to Klaus.

"I found out I was pregnant and my whole life turned upside down. My parents were in and out of my life and never cared about a single thing I did. Bill's parents on the other hand, were slightly different. They said if I wanted to keep the baby that I needed to marry Bill because if I was going to have a child out of wedlock, people would judge me. Bill's parents were very conservative people. I was forced into this marriage I never wanted to be in, and that's why Bill and I got a divorce while Caroline was still young. We were never right for each other."

"Anyway, we got married shortly after I found out and as time passed the baby turned into babies. I found out I was having twins and Bill's parents flipped. At the time his parents were supporting us because my parents had moved away. They said I needed to get rid of one baby or else they'd kick me out and I wouldn't have had a place to live. They forced me to get rid of one of my own children because two babies would have been too much to take care of. They were so selfish but I was so stupid to actually follow through with such an awful thing."

"I was having identical twin girls, and after I had both I was very bitter about it and gave one up for adoption. There wasn't a day that went by where I haven't thought about her."

Klaus didn't say anything because he was shocked. He didn't believe what he was hearing. He just stared at the floor. The whole situation was messed up and he didn't know how to deal with it.

"Klaus?" Liz's voice snapped him back to reality. "Are you okay?"

"I don't know, are you? You've got another daughter out in the world that looks just like Caroline." The truth of those words made his dead heart speed up and palms sweat.

"It was her, Liz. I know it was."

"What are you going to do? Are you going to find her again?" Liz asked.

"I don't know." And at the time, Klaus honestly didn't know. He knew that he loved Caroline, but was intrigued by this girl.

"I think you should go, Klaus." Klaus finished off the last glass of bourbon and stood up.

Liz walked over to the door to escort Klaus out. Klaus walked onto the front porch. It was still raining. He started to walk down the stairs but something stopped him and he turned back to Liz.

"If I find her again… Do you want her to know? About you? About Caroline? About this life?"

Liz let out a shaky sigh. She looked at Klaus and wiped away the final tears on her face. "Goodbye Klaus." She shut the door as he stood in the rain.

Coming to Mystic Falls got him the truth, but it hurt, even for him. He hated that Liz his this secret from Caroline her whole life, and the girl in New Orleans that never knew her parents or her twin sister. The last few days he was feeling things he never thought he could feel. Sadness, love, remorse. He hated it.

Either way, back to New Orleans he went. He was finally putting Mystic Falls behind him for good.

* * *

**There's the third chapter. Hope you liked it. Klaus will meet Candice in the next chapter, so get excited for that! Tell me what you think about the storyline. And the fourth chapter should be up tomorrow, hopefully. It's been a pain re-writing all of this.  
**


	4. Eternal Flame

**I just want to remind everyone that this is the first story I've ever written. It's not perfect, and there's mistakes. (I have no beta) Also, I'm new to the site and I've been playing around with the settings on here just to get a feel of things. So to the "guest" that left me that review, I fixed what you wanted me to fix. Here's the fourth chapter.**

* * *

Chapter 4; Eternal Flame

Klaus had a lot to think about on the drive back to New Orleans. Was he going to find this girl? Tell her about the twin sister she never knew she had? And if he did find her and told her everything, did he even want to mention to her that he was a thousand year old original vampire? He laughed out loud at that thought. It sounded absurd in his head, he didn't even want to think about how it would actually sound coming out of his mouth. His thoughts were interrupted when his cell phone starting ringing. It was Marcel.

Klaus answered. "Hello, mate."

"Klaus, where are you man? I went to your apartment to check up on you and Elijah said you left town. Are you okay?"

Klaus hated when people "checked up" on him. "Yes Marcel, I'm fine. I just had some unfinished business to take care of in Mystic Falls. I'm on my way back to New Orleans right now."

A few moments passed before Marcel spoke. "Did this unfinished business have to do with Caroline?" He was hesitant about asking the question, but was curious.

Klaus sighed. "Yes, apparently Caroline had a twin sister she never knew about. To make matters worse and more complicated I guess she lives in New Orleans." He let out a sarcastic laugh that slowly faded. It wasn't really funny. It actually upset him, a lot.

Marcel let it sink in and thought about the night he and Klaus were walking back to his apartment after they had their drink. "Is that why you acted so weird all of a sudden on the way home after our drink that night?"

Klaus looked back on it, all of images of her flashing through his head and her laugh in his ears. "Yes."

Marcel knew he was sad. "Anyway… I'll get back to you as soon as possible with information on Silas. In case you were wondering."

"I'm always wondering." Klaus hung up and smirked. Soon after he hung up the phone he yawned. He looked at the time and realized he should stop. He hadn't slept much in the last few days. He got off the interstate in Atlanta and stopped at the first hotel he saw. He walked in the hotel, and checked in immediately.

He got to his room, opened up the door and set his suitcase down near the bed. The room was pretty plain and boring, Klaus thought to himself. He was glad he was only staying for the night to catch up on sleep.

He decided to take a shower. He grabbed a pair of boxers and sweatpants out of his suitcase and walked into the bathroom. He caught a glimpse of his reflection in the mirror. He looked horrible. He kept reminding himself in the shower that the only reason he looked horrible was because he needed sleep. He was lying to himself, though. It wasn't just that he needed sleep, he also needed blood. He had been avoiding eating because he had no appetite. He had no motivation to do anything since Caroline had been gone.

After he was out of the shower he headed straight for bed. He was beyond exhausted and as soon as his head hit the pillow, he was out.

* * *

_The next thing Klaus knew, he was back in New Orleans on Bourbon Street. He immediately knew something was wrong because the last thing he remembered was being in Atlanta in the hotel. He took a shower, and then fell asleep._

_Klaus felt really odd. He didn't know why he was seeing what he was. Then it hit him. He could feel it everywhere in his body. He was hungry. He couldn't control himself and used his vampire speed to get to the first person he could see._

_He was usually good at controlling his thirst, but something was wrong. He approached a blonde girl from behind and spun her around as fast as he could without looking at her face. He let his fangs sink into her carotid artery, blood flowing into his mouth and down her neck. This is what he loved. He needed this._

_All of a sudden he heard the girl speak. Her voice sounded weak. "Klaus?" His stomach dropped to his feet and he took his mouth off of her neck. He looked down at the girl. It was Caroline._

* * *

Klaus woke up and sprung out of bed. He was sweaty and breathing heavy. He had just had a nightmare about killing Caroline. No wonder he couldn't sleep anymore.

He looked at the clock. It was almost eight o'clock in the morning. Time to get back on the road. But before he did that, he needed blood.

He got dressed, brushed his teeth, and now it was time for breakfast. He called room service and as soon as the waiter walked through the door with the cart, Klaus grabbed him, looked into his eyes and compelled him. "Be quiet, and do not scream." He sunk his fangs into the waiter's neck until he could hear his heart beat slowing.

Then he bit into his own wrist and fed the waiter some of his blood to heal him. After the waiter was revived, Klaus looked into his eyes and compelled him again. "You will forget about this. You came up here to deliver breakfast and when you got here I was gone. Now leave." The waiter did what he was told. He grabbed the cart and walked out of the room with a dead look in his eyes.

Klaus grabbed the rest of his things and his the road. Back to New Orleans. Back to his new home.

* * *

Rebekah was feeling a little under the weather as she walked to the kitchen to grab a blood bag and possibly human food, too. Chicken noodle soup was her favorite when she was sick or sad. No matter how hard she tried she couldn't get Stefan or Matt off her mind. She kept thinking about Matt, and how beautifully human he was.

As she sipped on her blood bag while the chicken noodle soup was heating up in a pot, she heard someone knocking on the door. She wondered who it could be. Elijah was upstairs in his room and if it was Klaus he wouldn't knock. He would just walk in.

Rebekah got to the door and opened it slowly. She got butterflies at the sight of the man standing there. Marcel.

* * *

Marcel knocked on the door, hoping for Klaus or Elijah to answer. He didn't want Rebekah to answer the door because he was interested in her. Although he was interested in her, he didn't know if that was such a good idea because he didn't know how Klaus would feel about it. He knew Rebekah had a sad soul and wanted to know why. When she opened the door, a smile crept upon his face.

"Hello Rebekah. Is Klaus home? I have some important information to share with him and I cannot get ahold of him on his cell phone." He held up his phone.

Before she answered he took in her appearance. No makeup. Her hair was slightly messy. It was in a braid, all to one side of her head. She was wearing a pink crew neck sweater and black yoga pants. She looked beautiful like this.

"No, he isn't home. Weren't you were last night looking for him too?" The question came out ruder than she wanted it to.

Marcel noticed her annoyance with him. He smirked at this. "Yes, your brother is a hard man to keep track of."

She snorted. "Yeah, you could say that."

She looked up at him and he was smiling at her. She could feel him staring at her, almost like he was looking straight through her. A few moments passed, just the two of them looking at each other. All of the sudden she felt vulnerable.

"I've got to go. I have something cooking on the stove and I don't want it to burn. When he gets home I'll tell him you stopped by."

He nodded and smiled. "Thank you, Rebekah."

She liked the way he said her name. She immediately shook her head at her own thought. "Goodbye." She shut the door and walked back to the kitchen quickly, feeling flustered. Why did this guy get under her skin like this? She didn't understand it.

Her chicken noodle soup was almost boiling over, so she turned the stove off and put the pot on a different burner. As she stood in the kitchen, she ran her fingers through her hair and sighed. Her life had been so crazy the last few days. She didn't need a guy right now to complicate things more. Let alone a guy that worked for Klaus, doing God knows what… She grabbed a bowl of her chicken noodle soup, walked up to her room and popped another movie in trying to ignore the feelings that Marcel gave her.

* * *

When Klaus arrived back in New Orleans, the sun was setting. He had always loved the way this city looked during dusk. He walked into the apartment and was immediately attacked by Rebekah with questions.

"Where were you?"

"Bloody hell Rebekah! I've been back for five seconds and you're already up my ass!"

"Where did you go, Nik? What are you up to? That Marcel guy has been by here non-stop looking for you. What does he want?"

"Probably important information on Silas that I need. He is a very powerful vampire here in New Orleans, Rebekah. I want you to stay away from him. He may seem like a gentlemen at first, but he isn't. I have known him for decades, and he is anything but."

She stopped and thought about it for a few moments. That just intrigued her more. She dropped the subject though. "You never told me where you went." By this time she was following him up the stairs, keeping on with the questions.

"Mystic Falls." He kept walking up the stairs but Rebekah stopped dead in her tracks.

"You what?! Why did you go back there?" She started following him up the stairs again and into his room where he started unpacking his clothes.

"I needed closure, Rebekah." He huffed with annoyance.

"Closure, huh? I would have liked closure too. Why couldn't I have went?!" She raised her voice as tears started to fill her eyes for the millionth time this week.

Klaus' voice was loud with anger. "I want to go alone!"

Rebekah was crying now. "Goddamn it, Nik. You push everyone so far away, and one day you will be alone and you will regret it." She walked out of his room and slammed the door.

Klaus had heard several people say this to him over the years, but it never really mattered at the time. But as he looked at himself now, both parents dead, three siblings dead, along with the only girl he ever loved, it mattered now. As much as he hated to admit it, he didn't want to be alone.

* * *

Elijah sat in bed with a book in hand listening to the whole conversation. From beginning to end. He didn't know when his family would finally be happy again. As time went on, the answer seemed to be never. It was impossible to put this broken family back together.

* * *

Klaus had enough. He called Marcel and met him off of Bourbon Street for a drink or two. He needed that information on Silas anyway.

Klaus walked into the bar and noticed Marcel immediately. He was sitting at the left end of the bar. Klaus approached him.

"Hey mate."

"Hey man. How are you?"

"Moody. Now tell me everything you know about Silas' location." He raised his eyebrows as he looked at Marcel with a smirk on his face. A few moments passed.

Marcel laughed. "Always so eager." A blonde bartender walked by with two glasses of bourbon and sat them down in front of Marcel and Klaus.

"Thanks love."

Marcel starting speaking. "I've dug up everything I can on this guy. He is very powerful, Klaus. He is hard to find. Covers his tracks well. He can get into your mind. Makes you see things that aren't entirely there. I'm sure you already know that. With all the resources I have, I haven't been able to locate him. I need more time."

"More time?! I don't have more time. I need him, now!"

"I'm doing the best I can."

"The best you can?" Klaus scoffed. "Leave."

Marcel looked at him, confused. "We just got here."

"Leave." Klaus' voice got deeper this time and Marcel knew he was serious. He shook his head, irritated. He gulped down the rest of his bourbon in his glass, threw down some bills, and walked out.

Klaus was seething with anger at this point. His bourbon was running low and he needed more. He drank the rest in the glass and asked the blonde bartender for another.

"Hey love, can I get another?" He held up his empty glass. He looked at her name tag. Camille.

She smiled genuinely at him. "Sure." She started pouring him another glass.

"So… Camille." He spoke her name with his accent. It rolled right off his tongue. "That's a French name."

She giggled. "Camille is a grandma name. Please, call me Cami." She smiled at him as she set down his freshly poured glass of bourbon. She walked away to tend to other customers as he genuinely smiled back at her. She was beautiful, but reminded him too much of Caroline. The blonde hair, the bubbly personality.

* * *

What felt like hours later, he decided to leave. It was getting late and he was getting tired of this charade of people on stage singing, who thought they were good. In reality, they weren't. He reminded himself to never come to this bar again if they had open mic night. He laughed out loud at himself as he took out his wallet to pay for the drinks. He had lost his balance, and leaned on the bar for support. He was drunker than he thought.

He heard giggling from behind him. He turned. It was Cami.

"You alright?"

He smirked at her. I'm fine. Just drunker than I thought." His smirk subsided.

"You better not be driving home." She scolded him. "Want me to call a cab?"

"No love, that's alright. I walked. I don't live far from here." She nodded at him.

He opened his wallet. "Shit."

Her smiled faded. "Please don't tell me you forgot money to pay for all of those drinks."

He started to laugh. "No, I only have a one hundred dollar bill, which should work." His words slurring together. He set the bill down on the bar. "Keep the change, sweetheart." He didn't know why he was feeling so generous. The old Klaus would have compelled her to believe he paid for the drinks, or snapped her human neck just for asking a question like that.

Cami didn't have time to say anything as he started to walk away. She was dumbfounded. No one had given her that big of a tip before. She smiled to herself before putting the money in her back pocket.

He was about to walk out the door, and that's when he heard it. Her voice again. She was talking into the microphone on stage saying how she was going to sing a cover of one of her favorite songs.

He got an uneasy feeling as he turned around. And there she was. On stage. In front of him. About to sing a song. He stumbled back to the bar and sat down by the closest stool to the door. He wasn't going to miss this.

She started to sing Eternal Flame by The Bangles. Her voice was beautiful, and she was one of the few people who could actually sing, he thought. Thinking of all the drunken idiots earlier on stage. As she was singing he caught himself thinking about Caroline, and wondering if she could sing too.

_I believe it's meant to be, darling._

_I watch you when you are sleeping._

_You belong with me._

_Do you feel the same?_

_Am I only dreaming?_

_Or is this burning an eternal flame?_

Her voice was going along with the melancholy tune and Klaus thought he had fallen in love with her right there. That's all it took. Her beautiful voice starting sending him off into a love struck trance. He stared at her with lust and want.

He felt dizzy and warm inside. He didn't know if it was from the sight of her, or the fact that he had drank way too much. Either way, he started to feel sick. It didn't help that she had finished her song and was walking towards the bar, in his direction. His stomach dropped.

As she was walking towards the bar she had content look on her face. Her boots clicking against the floor. She was wearing a beautiful white dress with floral patterns on it. And her auburn hair looked messy, pulled back into a ponytail with a few strands of hair hanging to the side of her face.

She was magnificent. But she looked like Caroline, and this was wrong. He watched her as she slid onto a bar stool just a few down from him. She started talking to Cami. That must have been the blonde girl she was talking to the other night when Klaus saw her for the first time. He stared at the nonchalantly, trying not to get noticed, for what felt like forever.

The sick feeling was still there, and it was getting worse. He was going to puke. He got off the stool and darted out the door. He turned to his left and puked up everything that was in his stomach. Mostly bourbon, no food.

What an idiot, he thought to himself. He hadn't been this drunk in a long time. And even so, he could usually hold this liquor. He stood back up, and started walking down the sidewalk. He started to feel dizzy again. Everything was spinning as he leaned against a building and slid down the side of it. His head was pounding as he started to rub his temples. He was exhausted. The pain was not subsiding, and the last thing he remembered was his world going black.

* * *

She shrugged her denim jacket on as she finished up her conversation with Cami and left the bar. She walked out into the cool night air and was happy that she decided to walk home. The moon was out and the French Quarter looked beautiful tonight.

Upon walking home she noticed a man sitting up against a building. He was sleeping, but she concluded that he was probably passed out from drinking so much. She thought he looked familiar, and she realized she saw him in the bar tonight. Those gorgeous blonde curls tightly wound to his head, bright blue eyes, and those damn dimples.

She stopped walking and stood there watching him. She watched him long enough to notice that he hadn't shaved in days with the stubble that was on his face. She noticed that he was lightly snoring as he slept too.

Why was she standing there staring at him? But she couldn't help it. Something inside of her was telling her to wake him up. She stood there, contemplating if she should or not. What if he was a total creep? A serial killer? She acted on impulse and walked towards him and bent down to his level.

She put her left hand on his shoulder and lightly shook him awake. "Hey, wake up." He groaned. She shook him a bit more and he was awake. "Are you okay?"

He opened his eyes and couldn't believe what he was seeing. "Caroline? Is that you?"

Not only did he also have an accent, but he was calling her by another woman's name. Great.

She lightly laughed. "No, my name is Candice. Are you okay?" A few moments passed. "I saw you lying here, and well, I didn't really think that far ahead." She laughed louder.

She was beautiful, he thought. That laugh woke him right up from his sleepy stupor. And her name was Candice. What a coincidence that both of their names started with a C. This was just too much for him at once. He stood up, wiping his hands off on his jeans. She stood up too.

They stared for a few more seconds before Klaus spoke. "Uh… thanks for waking me up. As you can see, I've had a rough night." He chuckled.

She smiled. "That's okay, I understand. Been there done that."

They both started to walk in the same direction. Feeling that the silence was starting to get weird he broke it. "So Candice, huh?"

"Yup, that's me. Candice Accola." Before he could say anything else she spoke again. "What's your name?"

"Klaus. Mikaelson." She shoved his hands into the pockets of his jeans and sighed. What the hell was he getting himself into?

She nodded politely, not knowing what else to do. Unique name, she thought.

She looked over at Klaus and studied his face. There were permanent wrinkles on his face probably from scrunching it up so much. He was doing it now. The light stubble on his face was definitely a plus, she thought. She idly wondered what it would feel like against her face if she kissed him. Her stomach dropped. Why was she thinking of him this way? She just found him passed out on the sidewalk, five minutes ago at best and she was already thinking of kissing him. Her hormones were seriously out of control.

As they kept walking he could hear her starting to beat faster, and faster. He could smell the adrenaline moving through her blood stream. He wondered what she was thinking. Aside from that, he thought of her earlier on stage.

"You sing beautifully." She looked at him, confused as if she was waiting for him to elaborate. He did.

"Oh, I saw you earlier in the bar. Singing on stage. You've got a beautiful voice."

For some reason she started to blush as a huge smile formed on her face. "Thank you."

He needed to know more about her. He was so intrigued. Just as he was when he first met Caroline. "So is that what you do for a living? Sing?"

"I sing and bartend there."

"You look a little young though to be bartending." He knew Caroline was only nineteen, and she had to be the same age.

She turned and looked at him. "I am." She sighed. "I'm nineteen, but Cami owns the place and I have known her all my life so she hired me. She's been like an older sister to me."

"Have you lived in New Orleans all your life?" He was truly curious what she knew about her real parents, about Caroline.

She sighed as if this subject was difficult to talk about. "I was born in Virginia and my biological parents are from Virginia, but I've been here all my life." A few moments passed as they kept walking. "What are you? Where are you from? Not around here with that accent of yours." She laughed lightly.

He smirked at her. "No, not from around here. London, actually."

She smiled. "Of course. All the good looking Brits are usually from there." She stated, as a matter of factly.

He laughed out loud. "Good looking, huh?"

Her eyes grew wide and her cheeks flushed red when she realized she called him good looking.

He could sense she was embarrassed by it, so decided to change the subject. "Have you ever been to London?"

She shook her head and replied. "No. I've never really been anywhere."

That's exactly what Caroline said. How odd. There was a long pause between their talking as they kept walking. He opened his mouth and the words were out before he knew it. "I could take you."

She let out an obnoxious laugh and looked at him. "I just met you five minutes ago, and you're telling me you'd take me to London. Are you sure you're still not drunk?" She laughed some more and so did he.

"No, I'm completely sober." He smirked at her again and she smiled back. She scolded herself internally for finding herself lost in those dimples of his.

He stopped walking. "Well… this is where I live." A few moments passed before he spoke again. "You going to make it home okay?"

"Yeah, I'll be okay." She started walking again but before she got too far she turned back around to find him still standing there watching her. "Goodnight Klaus." She smiled genuinely at him.

"Goodnight." He smiled back and realized that he hadn't smiled like this in ages. Not since Caroline. And for a split second he was reminded about everything he knew, and everything she didn't. She turned back around and kept walking.

He didn't want this night to end without at least knowing one more thing. He called her name. "Candice!"

She wasn't too far ahead of him yet so she could still hear him. When she heard him call her name the biggest smile appeared on her face. She turned around. "Yes?"

"Since I can't take you to London, can I take you to dinner instead? Maybe tomorrow?" He studied her face waiting for a reaction and an answer from her.

She sucked in deeply and let it all out with a relieved laugh. "Yes, I'd love to."

He smiled. "Good. Meet me here at my place. Does seven sound good?"

"Sounds good." A few moments passed. "Well… goodnight again. See you tomorrow."

There was excitement in their voices. "Goodnight Candice." She turned back around and kept walking. He stared at her until she was out of his vision. She looked over her shoulder one more time and smiled at him.

He turned around and opened the door to his apartment. He spent the rest of the night lying in bed being too excited to sleep.

But as he was lying in bed, he tried to ignore the gut wrenching feeling in his stomach that made him feel like he was doing something wrong. He truly should tell Candice everything he knows, and then maybe she where she stood with him then. He could start over. A clean slate. But he pushed this feeling aside, pretending like it was never there.

All he could think about was tomorrow, and it couldn't come fast enough.

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed this chapter though, because I don't know when the next one will be up. I haven't started it yet. Leave me a review and let me know what you'd like to see!  
**


End file.
